Young Lust
by meerkatters
Summary: Albus thinks about Scorpius. Rated M for safety.


_**Young Lust**_

Hogwarts was a silent place these days. The only thing to be heard was the cold wind, blowing against the windows, whistling through the cracks and open spaces of the stone walls..

Albus sighed as he walked through the silent corridors. Lately he hadn't had much else to do then wander around the castle and its grounds, being bored into utter oblivion. Albus Severus Potter wasn't used to be bored. He was a member of quite a big group of friends, he had girls swooming after him and he was a keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch-team.

When he decided to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, he never expected it to be this dull. The only other people staying were either people he disliked or studious prudes. Why wasn't he at the Burrow together with Rose and Louis?

He lazily leaned against a windowsill, sighing, so his breath fogged the window. He lifted his hand and drew a small pattern with his long, thin forefinger, and before he knew of it, he breathed on the window again, so he could continiue. He drew hearts, triangles and stick-figures. The sad thing was that they would fade after only a couple of seconds.

While he was drawing these random things, he thought of his own confusions; the battle going on inside of him. He was sure that it had to be more then just some sort of hormone-thing ...

Lately, Albus had been having dreams of a very unsuitable nature. He remembered when his dad first told him about being a teenage-boy, about what you might feel down below, and that you might have certain fantasies and dreams. But these were just _not_ the dreams his dad had talked about. Albus' dreams were diffirent ...

Hands, moving fervently around bodies, passionate and deep kisses, teeth biting into skin, loud moans and gasps, muscles tensing and the sweet taste of him ... _him_ ...

Albus gripped the edge of the windowsill as he thought of his dreams. What parted his dreams from the ones his dad talked about, was that Albus didn't dream of girls.

He dreamt of blokes.

But now recently, his fantasies were taking a turn, a turn towards the boy sitting behind him in Transfiguration.

Scorpius Malfoy.

His messy silver hair, his piercing gery eyes, his pale skin and his lips – Albus had caught himself imagening what those lips would taste like. Would they be cold? Scorpius always had this haughty, distant expression, but Albus was sure that there was something lingering behind his eyes.

Before Albus knew of it, the image of Scorpius began to appear in his dreams as well. At first it was minor, but then it got worse and now it was driving him into paranoia. The dreams of Scorpius moaning his name so loudly, the image of his naked body, his naked body, just waiting for Albus to shower with passion. And the dreams often shifted scenarios too. Dreams about both of them in an empty locker-room, under a running shower were the most frequent ones. But then there was the ones in the Library, on the Quidditch-pitch and even in the Owlery.

Albus gripped harder as he tried to push his thoughts away. He felt the upcoming headache as he tried.

He knew that this wasn't just some odd hormonal wondering, it was more. He really _wanted_ Scorpius Malfoy, which was harder for him to accept then anything.

Another thing he wanted a lot was for these feelings to go away, to forget _him_.

But the dreams kept coming back, haunting him. The Scorpius of his dreams always taunted him with it, before putting his arms around his waist from behind, whispering into his ear and kissing his neck, before his hands started moving in under Albus' shirt.

A frantic gasp escaped Albus' lips as the image continiued in his head. He let go of the windowsill and backed into a wall, leaning his head back, trying to do everything to get away from the throbbing lust that was beating fervently inside of him.

He tilted his head upwards to look at the ceiling. He then closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to think of other things. He was breathing through his nose, as he always did while concentrating on something.

His brain just simply could not do as he wanted and his mind kept wandering back to that one, blonde boy.

He then went to pulling in his own hair in annoyance, a low growl escaping his lips. He then slid down on the floor and rested his head on his knees.

"Fuck," he whispered as he buried his face in his knees.

It was never easy ...

_**A/N: Yes, this was indeed an Albus/Scorpius oneshot., Albus-centered, because he is so cute :) And no, there probably won't be more to this, but I have other Al/Scor oneshots planned, so if you just subscribe to me you might be the first to catch them!**_

_**This is the first Al/Scor-thing I have ever published on here, so yay for me :D**_

_**-Sonny-**_


End file.
